


Teasing

by rosehips



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Mild breath play, Olivia is a top, Rafael loves it, also sex, like very mild, the smut writer in me has officially been unleashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehips/pseuds/rosehips
Summary: After being discovered, Olivia and Rafael decide to turn a bad situation into something good. Later, they go to bed to celebrate.A companion piece to "Game Night," but stands alone too.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. This is my debut into the realm of serious smut writing. It was definitely fun, but also I was too mortified to go back and re-read, plus it's un-beta'd, so please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. Thanks as always to Rís and Alex for encouraging me. Enjoy!

“Rollins knows.”

Olivia looks up from her computer in time to see Rafael shut her office door behind him. She leans back in her chair and takes off her glasses in order to eye him better.

“Why are you so sure all of a sudden?”

They’d conferred about this last night at the bar, speaking in panicked whispers as they fixed their clothes and tried to make themselves look like they hadn’t been making out — and then some — in the bathroom. He’s been convinced it was Rollins who’d walked in on them, but admitted he hadn’t gotten a good look at the person’s face. When the detective didn’t say anything upon their return to the table (separately, Rafael first and Olivia a minute or so after), they decided it couldn’t have been her.

But here he is, flustered and peeved, insisting otherwise again. She would have liked the look on him if she weren’t slightly worried too.

“I’m sure,” he says, “because we shared the elevator here and she made a comment about us being alone together.” He purses his lips when Olivia raises an eyebrow. “She asked if I was going to meet with you, I said yes, she said she’d make sure to knock and wait until we said come in and could I please have my hands where she can see them by the time she enters.”

“Shit.”

“Exactly.” Nervously, he smooths the hair at the nape of his neck, then drops his hand to fidget at his side. “Exactly. Listen, I know she’s not going to report it, God knows she’s done worse —"

“Thanks,” Olivia says sarcastically.

“You know what I mean.”

She does, and gestures for him to continue.

“I just don’t want gossip,” he finishes with a sigh. He sets his briefcase on her desk and finally sits down, then shifts restlessly to rest his ankle on his other knee and drum his fingers on his calf.

“Well, it’s too late for that,” she says with a grimace. “I’m sure she’s already told Carisi.”

He groans. “I’m not gonna be able to look either of them in the face. Let alone Fin.”

Olivia laughs. “You will. Like you said, she’s done worse. And more than once.”

“Yes, well, I don’t know about you, but I never actually _saw_ it. There’s a difference between knowing people are sleeping together and walking in on them — you know.”

“Yeah,” she concedes. “Nothing we can do about that now, though.”

“Don’t I know it,” he grumbles. “And I can’t even ask you to give her a talking to because that would be an official admission, and that puts us out of the frying pan and into the fire.” He frowns at the table and Olivia takes a moment to watch the wheels turn in his head before she suggests a solution.

“We could always disclose,” she says mildly. “Then I’d be able to give all of them a very official lecture about jokes in the workplace.”

She’s not sure he heard the second part, though, because his head snapped up at the word “disclose” and now he’s looking at her with suspiciously bright eyes.

“You’re ready to fill out the paperwork?” he asks. He sounds _breathless_.

“I — yes,” she says, “Of course. This — I mean, don’t you —”

“Yes,” Rafael interrupts, emphatic as she’s ever heard him. He drops his foot to the floor and leans forward, elbows on her desk. “I didn’t want to push, but I’ve been ready, Liv, from the moment we started. Even before,” he adds quietly, and his gaze is unwavering.

She swallows. “Two months,” she says. “I didn’t realize...”

He gives a shrug and a rueful little smile. “Like I said. Didn’t want to push.”

She hesitates. She hadn’t planned to say this for the first time like this, in her office in the middle of a workday, but he looks like he needs it. Like he doesn’t already know. _Isn’t he supposed to be smart?_ , she thinks, and lets out a little laugh.

“What?” he demands, looking a bit alarmed.

“Rafa, you know I love you, right?” Her voice is gentle. “Not just — you’re my best friend.” She has to drop her voice to a whisper because suddenly she’s almost overcome. “I’m _in_ love with you.”

His eyes grow impossibly brighter. There are tears in them, she realizes, and at the same time notices the wetness in hers too.  She reaches across her desk and takes his hand.

“Well, that’s good,” he manages to say. “Because I’m in love with you too.”

She grins, and delights in the sweet lopsided smile that spreads across his face.

“I think you’d better come over here and kiss me,” Olivia tells him. “Don’t waste time closing the blinds. Rollins has already seen everything, and we’ll fill out the paperwork right after.”

Rafael laughs and goes around her desk to lean against it just to her left, facing her. A position he’s taken many times over the years, talking late in the evening or going over a case, but it’s different now. The way he’s looking down at her is different: his gaze is so soft and full of love she’d have to look away if it weren’t impossible to take her eyes off him. He reaches out to stroke her cheek, then to lift her chin gently as he leans down to press his lips to hers. Olivia rests one hand on his knee and the other on the back of his neck to pull him just a little closer.

“Oh — uh...”

They jerk away from each other to find Carisi opening her office door.

“What is it, Carisi?” she asks smoothly, not looking at Rafael.

“Uh,” he repeats, glancing between the two with a look that’s part nervousness and part glee, “I just need you to approve this overtime.”

“Sure,” she she says, voice brisk. She extends her hand to take it and slips on her glasses. She can feel Rafael glaring at her, can practically hear his inner dialogue ( _come over here and kiss me, you said; it’ll be fine, you said_ ) and she resolutely ignores him, wondering just how long he intends to keep his back to Carisi.

He answers that unspoken question with a loud clearing of this throat, and brushes some nonexistent lint from his lapel as he stands from his spot on her desk. Olivia glances up in time to catch him raising a finger in warning to Carisi: “Not a word,” he tells the detective, who just gives him a shit-eating grin and an entirely unconvincing nod.

“I’m going back to my office,” Rafael announces, reaching past Carisi to get his briefcase.

“Hang on, I’ll walk with you,” Olivia says. “We have that paperwork to fill out.”

Rafael’s expression goes from exasperated to pleased within the span of her sentence, and she doesn’t bother to hide a grin of her own as she signs off on Carisi’s request and hands it to him.

“I’ll be back in an hour or so,” she tells the detective. And then, just because she can’t resist, Olivia turns back to Rafael and says “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Carisi laughs out loud before Rafael can respond: “I’m just gonna go,” he says, and bolts off, no doubt to report everything to Rollins.

“Great,” Rafael says flatly. “He’ll never take me seriously again.”

“Maybe a little teasing will be good for you,” she smirks. “And please. Carisi of all people is not going to respect you less, no matter what I say. Or what he sees.”

Rafael just grumbles under his breath and assumes a haughty look as they walk through the squad room and out into the city.

  
  
“Should we be worried that no one was surprised?” he asks later.

The paperwork is filed and they’ve just put Noah to bed after an impromptu celebratory dinner. Now she’s in bed, watching Rafael change into the pajamas he keeps in the drawer she cleared out for him two weeks into their… she’s not sure what to call it. “Relationship” is too vague, and too much as if they hadn’t had a relationship before in the form of years of friendship. “Affair” is too salacious; “partnership” too clinical. “Thing” just sounds ridiculous. _Two weeks in_ is what she settles for, at least for now.

“Hmm,” she hums. “ _I’m_ not worried.”

It’s the truth. Dodds and the D.A. had both taken it in stride, only laying down protocol that she and Rafael had already expected. They’ll still be able to work together, and he’ll still prosecute SVU cases. Disclosure means their relationships is off-limits in terms of defense attorneys questioning their objectivity in court — though it had been made crystal clear to them that One PP and the D.A.’s office had no such restraints, and would not hesitate to take action at the slightest whiff of corruption. But they all know that’s not going to be a problem.

Olivia eyes him as he pulls on the worn grey Harvard t-shirt he likes to sleep in. “Why, are you?”

He catches her hungry look and smirks. “No,” he says, “I just thought we were being discreet. I’d hate to think that I’m that obvious.”

She swings her legs off the bed and walks over to him. “I don’t think we were obvious,” she says, wrapping her arms around his waist. “We just… make sense together. That’s why no one is shocked.” She kisses his neck, and doesn’t have to look at his face to know he’s smiling.

“You’re being awfully sweet today,” Rafael comments, and slides his hands up her sides, then down again to settle under her shirt, just above her hips. He tilts his head to give her better access. “I think I could get used to this.”

“I thought you liked it when I’m mean to you, Rafa,” Olivia says. She bites his neck, gentle enough to leave no mark and hard enough to hear his sharp intake of breath. “Should I stop?”

He laughs silently and she pushes herself against him, enjoying the feeling of his chest shaking. She loves it when Rafael laughs.

“No,” he answers, and his voice has gone low with desire. The sound of it goes straight to the heart of her. “No, you shouldn’t stop.”

Olivia pulls the neckline of his shirt down and scrapes her teeth across his collarbone. She can feel his heartbeat pick up its pace.

“Don’t stretch my shirt,” he complains, and she resists the urge to tug harder.

Instead, she drops her arms. “Okay,” she says simply, and walks back to bed. “Make sure to turn off the bathroom light when you’re done in there.”

“Olivia,” he says. She can hear the grin in his voice but refuses to reward him by looking at him. “I can just take the shirt off.”

“If that’s what you want,” she shrugs, switching off her lamp. The darkness won’t hide her smirk, but they can pretend.

There’s a rustling sound, and then the bed dips beside her. “Maybe you misheard me earlier.” His voice is hot against her cheek. “I asked you _not_ to stop.”

She turns to face him, their mouths now inches apart. “And then whined when I continued.”

“You like it when I whine.”

Olivia can’t argue with that, so rather than try she rakes her fingers down his now-bare chest, and grinds against his thigh. “I like a lot of things about you.” She kisses him, and allows him to lace his hands through her hair.

“Going sweet on me again,” he murmurs against her lips. “I should have told you I loved you ages ago.”

Her breath catches in her throat. “Say it again.”

She can feel him smile. “I love you.”

“Show me.”

Rafael kisses her soundly, then rolls her onto her back. “Your turn to take off your shirt,” he says, but does the job himself. She settles in happily and runs her fingers up and down his back as he mouths at her neck; he pinches a nipple with one hand and slips the other beneath her sleep shorts. “So wet for me already,” he whispers, and she sighs in agreement. “You _do_ like it when I complain.”

“Not as much as I like some other things you do with that mouth,” Olivia informs him.

“Is that right,” he says, and scoots down the bed. He lowers her shorts and she kicks them the rest of the way off, then buries her hands in his hair and drags him closer.

His tongue is like Heaven, and she has to bite back a cry when he slides one long finger inside her.

“More,” she demands. Rafael adds a second finger and crooks both, stroking her at an agonizingly slow pace as his tongue circles her clit. “Stop _teasing,_ ” she grinds out, then gasps at the vibrations of his laugh.

In retaliation she pushes his head against her and holds it there, the way they both like; his laughter turns to a moan. He speeds up the movement of his hand and throws his other arm across her hips, pinning them to the bed so he can push closer. On impulse Olivia reaches down and laces her fingers with his — _God, I love him,_ she thinks — and he gives her hand a quick squeeze.

“Rafael,” she whispers. “Rafa.”

He’s pumping his fingers in and out of her so hard and fast now she can feel it through her whole body, can feel herself rising and rising and she’s _so close._ He lifts his head and she’d scream at him to get back to it if she could form words, except she doesn’t have to because all he says is “come on, honey, give it to me,” and then he buries his face between her thighs again and then she’s coming. Rafael slows his pace only gradually, and by the time he’s done she’s sweating and panting and so is he.

“Oh my god,” she sighs. Rafael turns his head to kiss the inside of her thigh, then nips at it to make her laugh. She tugs him back up by his hair and kisses him deeply so she can taste herself.

“I wanted to do that so badly last night,” he rasps. “God, it was killing me to wait.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” she says, hooking her leg over his and flipping him on his back. He palms her breasts and she hums with pleasure, then leans down to kiss him again.

“Good,” he grins.

“Oh, was there something _you_ wanted?” she asks idly. He’s still wearing sweatpants but she can feel him hard against her thigh. He must be _aching_ , she thinks.

“I think we want the same thing,” he replies, and runs his hands down to squeeze her ass, pull her closer.

Olivia bites at his bottom lip, then kisses it. “ _I_ think you’d better ask,” she teases, “just to make sure.”

“I wanna be inside you,” Rafael lets out in a rush. She pushes his pants down and ever so gently brushes her fingertips up and down his cock. “I want to bury myself inside you, fill you up,” he says, “be so good for you — make you feel good —” He keens in frustration at her feather-light touches, and bucks up into her hand. “Please, Liv.”

“Mm. That sounds fine to me,” she smiles, and takes him firmly in her hand. He grips her waist as she straightens, rises up, then sinks slowly down onto him with a long, satisfied sigh.

For a moment she holds still to savor the feeling: he really does fill her. And the look on his _face_. She loves the way he looks at her in moments like this, wide-eyed and wonderstruck. Like he worships her. Like she’s better than anything he ever imagined and he can’t believe she’s real, can’t believe she’s chosen him. It’s a look of naked adoration like she’s never gotten from anyone else, wouldn’t _want_ from anyone else now that she’s seen it on his face. Her best friend, the best man she knows, and he loves her so much she feels like she’s glowing.

“You make me feel so good,” she tells him, wishing she could say it better. She wants him to know. “I love you so much.” She begins to move, and watches as his eyes close and his mouth falls open.

“I — ‘Livia, I love you, I love you,” he manages to say. “Don’t stop.”

She keeps one hand on his chest for balance, and lets her nails dig into his skin. The first time she’d done that it had been on accident, and when the afterglow faded and she saw the marks she’d been horrified, tried to apologize until he stopped her in her tracks. _I like it when you mess me up a little,_ he’d told her with a filthy grin; _I like it when you leave a mark._

With her other hand Olivia reaches up to touch his cheek, his lips, the hollow of his throat. In a flash he takes her wrist and presses down, asking without words. They never go far with this; neither of them particularly wants to, wouldn’t even if there were no risk — but just a little pressure on his windpipe is good. _Really_ good, she amends when he moans out loud at the feeling, and drops his hand from her wrist to fist the sheets.

“That’s right, baby,” she says, moving faster now. “Let me hear you.” They can’t be too loud with a toddler down the hall but Rafael knows that, and he never forgets. She wishes they were at his place instead so they could really let loose, but for now his quiet gasps and moans, his whispered words, are enough.

“I want,” he gasps, “I want —”

“What do you want, Rafa?” she encourages him, even as she pulls his hand from her waist to her breast. “You want it harder?” She pulls herself up and drops down hard as she says the words, making both of them gasp at the feeling.

“I want you to come for me again,” he gets out. “I want to feel you come, honey, it felt so good around my fingers, I wanna feel you come around my cock, please, please let me make — make you come.”

Olivia almost comes just from hearing him beg. She loves it when he falls apart like this, when he’s too far gone to tease or act out and he’s just entirely _hers._ “I’m close,” she tells him, and leans forward to get a better angle, to take him in faster and deeper. “I’m so close,” she repeats, and her own voice is breathy and high. He catches her face in his hands and pulls her down further for a kiss, and she can still taste herself on his tongue, and she comes.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Rafael gasps, “keep going keep going please, Liv, I love you, keep going” and she does until he shudders — his whole body shudders, like he’s never done before, and she can feel him throb and finish.

“I love you,” Olivia says over and over as he pulses inside her. “Rafael, I love you.”

  
The next morning, she’s happy before she’s even conscious enough to remember why. When she does remember, she smiles and stretches catlike, enjoying the pleasant soreness in her body.

“You’re awake,” Rafael murmurs.

Olivia rolls over to face him. “How long have you been up?”

His eyes are still shut, but he offers her a sleepy smile. “‘Bout twenty seconds.”

She squints at the alarm clock on the table behind him. 6:04. “We have maybe thirty minutes before Noah gets up,” she says, and gives him a kiss on the corner of the mouth. His smile widens but he still doesn’t open his eyes. “I’m showering first.”

“Okay,” he yawns, burrowing further into the blankets.

“You do have to get up too, you know.” She brushes her fingers lightly through the graying hair at his temples. “We have work today.”

“I know,” he grouses, but his tone is good-natured. He stretches slightly, then finally opens his eyes. “And I hope _you_ know I’m not coming by the precinct until you give your detectives that lecture about not teasing me.”

“Well, well, you sound plenty awake now,” she observes. “Is bossing people part of your morning routine?”

“No more than it’s your night-time routine,” Rafael winks.

“I hope last night wasn’t just _routine_ for you,” she counters, raising an eyebrow.

“Certainly not.” He sits up so he can kiss her shoulder where her shirt — which is on inside-out and backwards — has fallen to expose it. “It was divine.”

Olivia hums in response, trying and failing to hide a smitten smile. “I’m going to get ready,” she tells him with another kiss. “And you need to figure out how to put together a new outfit from what you have here. They’re going to notice that you’ve been wearing the same two suits all week, and then no number of lectures from me will save you.”

 _This_ gets him up, and although he doesn’t manage a tie-and-suspenders combination that fools the squad, Rafael finds that their knowing looks don’t bother him nearly as much as he’d expected.

He is, after all, terribly happy.


End file.
